


Wounded

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Slash, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Eight of WFFC//Bucky sees bruises on Peter's arm and questions him about them. Peter doesn't tell the truth right away...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Wounded

Bucky was quiet while Peter worked on his arm, focusing on the floor in front of him rather than watching Peter’s hands. He knew Peter got nervous when he watched him too intently.

Without thinking, Peter adjusted his sleeve to keep it from getting in the way. After a moment, he realized he was revealing too much.

Peter hazarded a glance at Bucky to check if he’d noticed. The man was staring.

“Who did that to you?”

“Did what?” Peter played dumb.

“The bruises. Are they from fighting? Or something else?”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Sorry, I didn’t know what you meant…no, the bruises are nothing. Just fighting stuff.”

“Hmm,” Bucky allowed. “It’s funny, ‘cause they don’t look like any bruises you’ve had before.”

“How am I supposed to know the difference between bruises? They all look the same,” Peter said—probably a little too defensively.

“If someone hurt you as Spider-Man, that’s one thing,” Bucky said quietly, “but if you got those bruises when you weren’t in the suit, that’s different.”

“Whatever,” Peter grumbled. “Just because I’m strong doesn’t mean I don’t get bruises like everyone else. Can we just drop it? I’m not some broken doll.”

Bucky frowned. “I’ll let it go this time, but you’re lying. If I see marks like that on you again, I don’t want to hear stories. I want to hear names.”

“I promise,” Peter insisted. “If someone hurts me, you’ll be the first to know. Can I finish fixing your arm now?”

\--

Peter was more careful after that. Instead of his arms, he marked up his legs. He’d purposely miscalculate the distance between buildings and let his thighs hit the edge of the roof, or sit on fire escapes and press his legs against the metal as hard as he could without it detaching from the wall. It felt so good to ache.

\--

“You’re not fooling me,” Bucky sighed. “Just tell me the truth.”

“The truth about what?”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment. “When you don’t think anyone’s watching, I see your face. You never smile for real. You’re always tense. You’re always in pain.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Somebody’s hurting you,” Bucky argued. “I want to hear the name from you. I can find out other ways if it comes to that, but I’d rather you just tell me.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I’ll never leave you alone. Not like this,” Bucky said. “Tell me who. Please. I’m begging you. I’ll kill them.”

“It’s me! Okay?” Peter’s voice broke. “I’m doing it.”

“Oh,” Bucky said dumbly.

“Maybe you should just kill me then.”

“How dare you say that to me. I’ll never hurt you, and I’m not letting you hurt yourself either.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“Whatever I have to,” Bucky promised. He wrapped his arms around Peter as tightly as he could, only letting himself breathe when he felt the boy’s arms hug him back.

“Okay,” Peter mumbled. “You can try.”


End file.
